Her
by ishdirections
Summary: She takes the quiet town by storm. One day, she's the new assistant to Michaela and then she's taking over the boutique.


She takes the quiet town by storm. Michaela catches her staring at a mannequin one day during the spring and then, the next thing you know, she's taking over for Michaela at Mira Luna. And then, she's renaming the boutique. And then, she's remodeling it to fit her tastes (which changes every week). Her store (whose name changes with every remodel) attracts all sorts of people in town: the bold, the simple, the flirty, the luxury, anyone and everyone.

She's winning all the competitions. Every model wants be chosen by her because she never loses whether she's participating at the beginner level or the international level. Being partnered with her means connections. The after-party at the hotel is attended by the most influential people in the fashion industry: the best models walking the runways, international buyers, stars from the movie screen. And all these people want to meet her.

_"Last night, I met Avery, the former model!"_  
_"No way! I'm a big fan. How did you meet her?"_  
_"I was modeling for the Contest Hall and I was chosen by her!"_  
_"Lucky! I was in four contests that she competed in but she never chose me. How was the after party?"_  
_"It's everything people say. Great food, great people, handsome men. And guess what?"_  
_"What?"_  
_"Everyone was coming up to me to compliment me on my outfit!"_  
_"Of course they would. She won the competition with that outfit!"_

Everyone wants to seen with her because she's everywhere. Her face is always on the cover of Nuances, the stylist fashion magazine. Teagan always tries to find her when she's out at the Park, downtown or at the Cafe to get her picture for Street Snaps. Her store is always featured in Rococco's Raves. It's like a broken record listening to everyone saying that she's someone making a splash in the fashion industry, that she's someone to watch out for, that she's someone who'll start new trends.

_"I just had the greatest time! I invited her out to the Cake Shop for lunch and she accepted!"_  
_"That's awesome! Last month, I invited her out to the concert venue but she was too busy to come."_  
_"Yeah, her store is always so busy and crowded with customers. I was surprised she accepted, but I'm happy she did."_

Every conversation ends up talking about her and her store. Boyfriends compliment their girlfriends on their outfits only to find out that it was an outfit picked by her. Best friends meet up at cafe to hang out and the conversation is always about the latest buy at her store. It's been a few months and everyone's wardrobe consists of clothing brought from her store.

_"I got this top from Chez Lui last week!"_  
_"Chez Lui? Don't you mean Dolly?_  
_"Did it change its name again?"_  
_"Yeah, the boutique got renamed Dolly Tuesday."_

Regardless of what it's been renamed, most people just refer to her boutique as her store since the name changes way too frequently and the remodeling is always drastic.

_"This top is so luxury. When did you get from Her Store?"_  
_"Just last Wednesday."_  
_"I'm so jealous. I went to get a pair of luxury shoes but she just shook her head when I made the request."_

But while everyone talks about her, she doesn't talk that much at all. She helps everyone with their requests (unless she turns them down with a sad shake of her head) barely communicating with words. Sometimes, she'll tell someone to take a look at the outfit or piece of clothing she's picked out but most of the times, she just gestures to the changing room and hands over what ever she picks without asking you to look at it first.

_"Your outfit fits you perfectly!"_  
_"I know, right? I didn't go in looking for anything specific, so I asked her to pick out something I would like. I don't know how she picks out a perfect outfit every time!"_

Everyone watches her for her next move. All new trends start with her. If she's wearing an edgy outfit Monday, the trend for the week is edgy because her store reflects the mood she's in and if you want to be anyone, you only shop at her store.


End file.
